Nuevas Sensaciones
by julian manes
Summary: HENTAI AAML: Ash y Misty se quedan solos en el bosque y... VEANLO! capitulo UNICO


¡HOLAS! YA ME CONOCEN, SOY JULIAN MANES, EN ESTA OCASION LES PRESENTARÉ UN HENTAI ENTRE ASH Y MISTY, QUE ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO. DE ACUERDO A MI ESTILO, TRATARÉ DE HACERLO LO MÁS EXPLICITO POSIBLE :P ¡JEJE! EN ESTA OCASION, ASH, MISTY Y BROCK SE ENCUENTRAN VIAJANDO HACIA OTRO DE LOS GIMNASIO DE LA LIGA… ¡QUE SE YO! CUALQUIERA, LO IMPORTANTE ES LA HISTORIA. EL ASUNTO QUE NOS INCUMBE AQUÍ, ES QUE BROCK TIENE QUE DEJARLOS A LOS DOS SOLOS EN MEDIO DEL BOQUE, CON TODOS LOS PELIGROS QUE ESO SIGNIFICA… Y LAS TENTACIONES DE ENCONTRARSE COMPLETAMENTE SOLOS EN MEDIO DE LA NADA Y LEJOS DE LA VISTA DE LA GENTE… EN FIN, NO LE DARÉ VUELTAS AL ASUNTO. ¡DISFRÚTENLO!

-

-

**NUEVAS SENSACIONES**

**CAPÍTULO ÚNICO.**

-

-

LUEGO DE MUCHO CAMINAR, ASH, MISTY Y BROCK SE DETIENEN EN MEDIO DE UN BOSQUE A DESCANSAR, LUEGO DE ACOMODAR SUS COSAS, BROCK COMIENZA A PREPARAR EL ALIMENTO PARA PODER CALMAR EL HAMBRE DEL GRUPO. MIENTRAS, LIBERAN A SUS POKÉMONS PARA QUE ESTOS PUEDAN RELAJARSE A SU COMPLETO ANTOJO…

-

-

-QUE SUERTE. –EXPRESA ASH. -ACÁ LOS POKÉMONS PODRÁN DESCANSAR SIN QUE NADIE LOS MOLESTEN, HASTA LOS DEL EQUIPO ROCKET SE ENCUENTRAN BIEN LEJOS DE NOSOTROS.

-ES VERDAD ASH. -ASEGURA MISTY. –INCLUSO NOSOTROS PODEMOS RELAJARNOS Y DISFRUTAR DE LAS BELLEZAS DEL BOSQUE.

-CHICOS, EN UNOS MOMENTOS LES TENDRÉ EL ALMUERZO LISTO. –CONFIRMA BROCK. –LLAMEN A SUS POKÉMONS ASÍ LES DOY DE COMER ANTES DE SERVIRNOS LA COMIDA.

-¡DE ACUERDO! –APRUEBAN AMBOS CHICOS.

-

-

UNA VEZ QUE REGRESARON LOS POKÉMONS, Y ESTOS SE SIRVIERON SUS RACIONES, ASH Y COMPAÑÍA ALMUERZAN TRANQUILAMENTE, SITUACION QUE LOS POKÉMONS APROVECHAN PARA SEGUIR CON SUS JUEGOS…

-

-

-¿SERÁ BUENO DEJARLOS LIBRES TANTO TIEMPO? –PLANTEA MISTY.

-QUE PROBLEMA PUEDE HABER. -DISIENTE ASH. –EL EQUIPO ROCKET SE ENCUENTRA BIEN LEJOS, Y NO HAY POKÉMONS SALVAJES O PELIGROSOS EN KILOMETROS A LA REDONDA.

-ESTÁ BIEN. –ACEPTA MISTY. –ENTONCES APROVECHARÉ PARA BAÑARME EN EL RÍO.

-DE ACUERDO. –COMENTA BROCK. -DORMIRÉ UN POCO.

-

-

LUEGO DE ELLO, MISTY SE ALEJA DE LOS DEMÁS Y SE DIRIGE HACIA EL RÍO. AL LLEGAR ALLÍ, COMIENZA A DESVESTIRSE, PERO CUANDO QUEDA EN ROPA INTERIOR DECIDE DE ULTIMO SEGUNDO DESNUDARSE POR COMPLETO Y NO COLOCARSE SU BIKINI PARA DARSE UN BUEN BAÑO RELAJANTE…

ASH SE QUEDA VIENDO A LOS POKÉMONS JUGAR, PERO LUEGO DE UNOS INSTANTES COMIENZA A ABURRIRSE… POR LO QUE, COMIENZA A CAMINAR SIN DARSE CUENTA DE QUE LLEGA AL RÍO… EN EL MOMENTO PRECISO EN QUE MISTY COMIENZA A SUMERGIRSE EN LAS AGUAS. ANTE ESTA GRATA SORPRESA, EL JOVEN SE QUEDA CONTEMPLANDO EL HERMOSO CUERPO DE MISTY…

-

-

-VAYA… -MURMURA ASH. –NUNCA ME IMAGINE QUE MISTY FUERA TAN HERMOSA… JAMÁS LA VI ASÍ.

-

-

LEJOS DE IMAGINAR QUE HAY UN ESPECTADOR CERCA SUYO, MISTY SE SUMERGE EN EL RÍO Y COMIENZA A NADAR. ASH, SE QUEDA EXTASIADO ANTE EL BELLO PAISAJE ANTE SUS OJOS, MOMENTO EN QUE SE DA CUENTA DE LA SITUACION QUE SE ENCUENTRA, POR LO QUE PROCEDE A OCULTARSE LO MÁS RÁPIDO POSIBLE DE LA VISTA DE MISTY, PERO CON TANTA MALA SUERTE QUE SE TROPIEZA Y QUIEBRA ALGUNAS RAMAS PRODUCIENDO RUIDOS BASTANTE FUERTES…

-

-

-¿QUIÉN ANDARÁ AHÍ? –PIENSA MISTY. -¿SERÁ ALGÚN POKÉMON?

-

-

AL ALZAR LA VISTA, MISTY LLEGA A PERCIBIR A ASH TRATANDO DE ESCONDERSE DETRÁS DE UNOS ARBUSTOS, LEJOS DE INCOMODARSE, MISTY SONRÍE Y CONTINÚA COMO SI NADA. DURANTE UN BUEN RATO MISTY SE DEDICA A NADAR Y A EXHIBIR SU CUERPO LO MÁS POSIBLE PARA INCITAR A ASH… QUIEN SE ENCUENTRA COMPLETAMENTE EXCITADO…

-

-

-¡AYAYAY! –SUSPIRA ASH. –SI NO FUERA PORQUE ESTOY ESCONDIDO JURARÍA QUE MISTY ME LO ESTÁ HACIENDO A PROPOSITO… COMO SI SUPIERA QUE ESTOY ACÁ…

-ME PARECE QUE SE ESTÁ EXCITANDO… -PIENSA MISTY MIENTRAS NADA DE MANERA SENSUAL. –LE DARÉ UNA SORPRESA PARA QUE APRENDA.

-

-

MISTY SALE DEL RÍO, ANTE ESTO ASH QUEDA COMPLETAMENTE ESTUPEFACTO AL VER A MISTY DE FRENTE Y COMPLETAMENTE DESNUDA…

-

-

-¡¡¡QUE LINDA!!! –MURMURA ASH. –CREO QUE JAMÁS OLVIDARÉ ESTAS IMÁGENES…

-¡QUE RELAJO! –EXCLAMA MISTY. –AHORA ME SIENTO MEJOR. ME IMAGINO QUE ASH QUERRÁ BAÑARSE TAMBIÉN, TENDRÍA QUE IR A PREGUNTARLE… DE SEGURO ESTÁ VIGILANDO A LOS POKÉMONS, ÉL NO SERÍA TAN DESCUIDADO COMO PARA DEJARLOS SOLOS…

-¡LOS POKÉMONS! –PIENSA ASH. -¡QUE IMPORTA! ESTÁN CON BROCK, ÉL LOS CUIDA… ADEMÁS VALIO LA PENA.

-…EN CUANTO VENGA LO SEGUIRÉ PARA PODER ESPIARLO MIENTRAS SE BAÑA. –COMENTA MISTY PARA SI MISMA. -DEBE SER TAN LINDO VERLO DESNUDO…

-¿QUÉ DIJO? –PIENSA ASH. -¿QUIERE VERME DESNUDO? CREO QUE LE DARÉ EL GUSTO… -SIGUE PENSANDO MIENTRAS SE INCORPORA PARA REGRESAR AL CAMPAMENTO.

-DIO RESULTADO MI PLAN. -PIENSA MISTY MIENTRAS COMIENZA A VESTIRSE.

-

-

MISTY TERMINA DE VESTIRSE Y REGRESA AL CAMPAMENTO. AL VERLA, ASH TOMA SUS COSAS…

-

-

-MENOS MAL QUE VOLVISTE MISTY.

-¿QUÉ ES LO QUE PASA? –PREGUNTA MISTY.

-ES QUE QUIERO BAÑARME YO TAMBIÉN. IRÉ AL RÍO. –TERMINA DE DECIR MIENTRAS SE ALEJA CASI SIN VERLA.

-QUE RARO. –COMENTA BROCK. –SERÁ QUE AHORA SE LE DIO POR ESTAR LIMPIO.

-NO LO SÉ. –COMENTA MISTY CON PICARDÍA.

-¿DISFRUTASTE TU BAÑO?

-SI, LO DISFRUTÉ. Y AHORA ME IRÉ A DISFRUTAR DE OTRAS COSAS… -COMENTA MIENTRAS REGRESA POR DONDE VINO.

-¡ESTOS DOS OCULTAN ALGO! –EXCLAMA BROCK MIENTRAS LA VE ALEJARSE.

-

-

MISTY LLEGA HASTA EL RÍO PRÁCTICAMENTE A TIEMPO. ASH SE ENCUENTRA A SUS ESPALDAS DESVISTIÉNDOSE, MOMENTO EN EL QUE MISTY APROVECHA A OCULTARSE TRAS LOS MISMOS ARBUSTOS EN QUE SE OCULTO ASH. AL PERCIBIR EL RUIDO, ASH SE DA CUENTA DE QUE MISTY LLEGO AL LUGAR…

-

-

-YA LLEGO. –PIENSA ASH. –LE DARÉ UN ESPECTÁCULO QUE NO SE OLVIDARÁ.

-¡VAYA! –PIENSA MISTY. –TIENE UNOS LINDOS MÚSCULOS…

-

-

ASH SE INTRODUCE EN EL AGUA Y COMIENZA A NADAR COMO SI ESTUVIERA EN UNA COMPETENCIA DE NATACION AL MISMO TIEMPO EN QUE SE EXHIBE DE LA MANERA MÁS SENSUAL POSIBLE. LUEGO DE UN RATO DE NADO, SALE DEL RÍO Y SE MUESTRA COMPLETAMENTE DE FRENTE ANTE MISTY, QUIEN SIGUE OCULTA EN LOS ARBUSTOS…

-

-

-QUE… QUE… BUENA IMAGEN… -SUSPIRA MISTY. –TIENE UNOS LINDOS PECTORALES… (NDA: ¡SI CLARO! Mirá si va a pensar en eso :P)

-¿ME HABRÁ VISTO? –PIENSA ASH. -¡JE! SUPONGO QUE HABRÁ QUEDADO IMPRESIONADA DE MIS CUALIDADES.

-ES… TAN FUERTE… -PIENSA MISTY.

-¡QUE BIEN! –EXCLAMA ASH. –ESTÁ MUY BUENO EL RÍO. FUE MUY RELAJANTE, PERO AHORA TENGO QUE VOLVER A VER A MIS POKÉMONS.

-¡LOS POKÉMONS! LOS DEJAMOS SOLOS DE NUEVO. –PIENSA MISTY PREOCUPADA.

-

-

MIENTRAS ASH SE VISTE, MISTY REGRESA APRESURADA AL CAMPAMENTO. INSTANTES DESPUÉS LLEGA ASH. BROCK LOS VE LLEGAR Y NO DICE NADA.

-

-

-TENGO QUE VER COMO SE ENCUENTRAN MIS POKÉMONS. –DICE ASH.

-DE ACUERDO, LLAMARÉ A LOS MÍOS. –APRUEBA MISTY.

-

-

LUEGO DE QUE AMBOS ENTRENADORES LLAMAN A SUS POKÉMONS, NOTAN QUE FALTA EL PSYDUCK DE MISTY. CUANDO ESTE REGRESA UNOS INSTANTES DESPUÉS, NOTAN QUE TIENE UNA LEVE HERIDA EN SU PATA…

-

-

-¡PSYDUCK TE LASTIMASTE! –EXCLAMA MISTY.

-¿QUÉ LE PASO? –PREGUNTA ASH.

-QUIEN SABE, POSIBLEMENTE SE METIO EN ALGUNA PARTE QUE NO LE CONVENÍA. –COMENTA BROCK.

-¡PATO TONTO! –REPRUEBA MISTY. –SIEMPRE METIÉNDOTE EN LÍOS.

-AL PARECER SU HERIDA NO ES SERIA, UN POCO DE DESINFECTANTE LO ARREGLARÁ. –DICE BROCK.

-MENOS MAL. –ACEPTA MISTY.

-

-

BROCK VA EN BUSCA DE SU MOCHILA MIENTRAS QUE ASH Y MISTY COLOCAN A PSYDUCK ENCIMA DE UNA MESA PARA QUE BROCK LO REVISE. CUANDO ÉL LLEGA A LA IMPROVISADA MESA DE OPERACIONES, MUESTRA SU CARA PREOCUPADA.

-

-

-¿SUCEDE ALGO MALO? –PREGUNTA MISTY.

-ME QUEDA MUY POCO DESINFECTANTE. –EXPLICA BROCK. -TENDREMOS QUE IR AL PUEBLO MÁS CERCANO YA MISMO A CONSEGUIR MÁS.

-¿TAN PRONTO? –PROTESTA ASH. –QUERÍAMOS DESCANSAR UN PAR DE DÍAS AQUÍ.

-TIENE RAZON ASH. –LO AYUDA MISTY. -¿NO SE PUEDE HACER ALGO?

-LO QUE PUDO HACER ES IR HASTA EL PUEBLO A COMPRAR UN POCO Y USTEDES SE QUEDAN ACÁ LOS DOS SOLOS. PERO ESTARÁN EXPUESTOS AL PELIGRO Y…

-¡¡¡POR MI NO HAY INCONVENIENTE!!! –ACEPTA ASH.

-¡¡¡ANDÁ TRANQUILO!!! –APRUEBA MISTY. –ESTAREMOS BIEN.

-PERO… ¿LES PARECE BIEN QUE ME VAYA? –INQUIERE BROCK.

-¡¡¡ANDÁ YA MISMO!!! –EXCLAMAN AMBOS.

-DE ACUERDO, REGRESARÉ LO ANTES POSIBLE.

-TOMATE TU TIEMPO. –COMENTA ASH.

-NO HAY APURO. –PLANTEA MISTY.

-COMO DIGAN. –ACEPTA BROCK AL MISMO TIEMPO QUE PIENSA: -ESTOS DOS OCULTA ALGO…

-

-

LUEGO DE LA PARTIDA DE BROCK, ASH Y MISTY REGRESAN A SUS POKÉMONS A SUS POKÉBOLAS. SIN MÁS QUE HACER, SE SIENTAN EN EL SUELO Y QUEDAN EN SILENCIO MIRÁNDOSE UNO AL OTRO DURANTE UNOS MINUTOS… HASTA QUE FINALMENTE MISTY ROMPE EL HIELO…

-

-

- ASH, PODRÍAS DEJAR DE MIRARME.

-¿QUÉ PROBLEMA HAY EN QUE TE MIRE? –RESPONDE ASH.

-ES QUE ME PONÉS NERVIOSA.

-¿NERVIOSA? –LE PREGUNTA SORPRENDIDO.

-SI… ME PONÉS NERVIOSA AL VERME ASÍ.

-¿QUÉ TIENE DE MALO?

-ES QUE… NO NADA, OLVIDATE, SON COSAS MÍAS…

-DE ACUERDO… MISTY…

-¿QUÉ ASH?

-TE VES MUY LINDA… CREO QUE NUNCA TE LO HABÍA DICHO ANTES…

-¡NO ME VENGÁS CON BROMAS AHORA! –RESPONDE INCRÉDULA MISTY.

-NO, NO ES BROMA, ES DE VERDAD. –AFIRMA ASH.

-MEJOR ME VOY A VER A MI TOGEPI. –DICE MISTY MIENTRAS SE LEVANTA DE DONDE SE ENCUENTRA SENTADA.

-NO MISTY, NO TE VAYÁS… -EXCLAMA ASH PERSIGUIÉNDOLA.

-NO MOLESTÉS. –CONTESTA MISTY.

-

-

ASH PERSIGUE A MISTY UNOS METROS PARA DARLE ALCANCE, CUANDO LOGRA TOMAR UNA DE LAS MANOS DE MISTY, ELLA SE TROPIEZA… Y ASH CAE ENCIMA DE ELLA CON TANTA MALA SUERTE QUE UNA DE SUS MANOS QUEDA APRETANDO UNO DE LOS SENOS DE MISTY… ELLA, NO DICE NADA, LUEGO DE LO VIVIDO INSTANTES ATRÁS, NO SABE QUE HACER… ASH NO REACCIONA, QUEDA PARALIZADO ESPERANDO LA REACCION DE MISTY, AL VER QUE ELLA NO DICE NADA Y QUE LO MIRA SIN ENTENDER COMIENZA A ESTRUJAR EL SENO DE MISTY…

-

-

-ASH… ME ESTÁS HACIENDO DOLER… -MUSITA MISTY.

-¡¡¡PERDON!!! –EXCLAMA ASH SOLTANDO LO QUE TENÍA EN SUS MANOS MIENTRAS TRATA DE INCORPORARSE.

-¡NO ASH, NO ES ESO! –RESPONDE MISTY MIENTRAS LO ATRAPA Y LO TRAE PARA SI.

-NO… NO TE ENTIENDO… -TARTAMUDEA ASH CONFUNDIDO.

-ES QUE SI ME APRETÁS MUY FUERTE ME DUELE… HACELO PERO MÁS SUAVECITO…

-¿DE VERDAD QUERÉS QUE TE TOQUE? –PREGUNTA ASH DESCONFIADO.

-ÚNICAMENTE SI… DEJÁS QUE YO TE TOQUE TAMBIÉN. –ASEGURA MISTY EN VOZ BAJA Y CON UN LIGERO SONROJO EN SUS MEJILLAS.

-DE… DE ACUERDO. –ASIENTE ASH.

-

-

ASH COMIENZA A ACARICIAR LOS SENOS DE MISTY, MIENTRAS QUE ELLA ACARICIA SU ESPALDA. DE REPENTE, ASH ACERCA SUS LABIOS A LOS DE MISTY Y LES DA UN PEQUEÑO BESITO… SORPRENDIDA POR ESTO, MISTY CIERRA SUS OJOS Y COMIENZA A ACERCAR SUS LABIOS A LOS DE ASH. ESTE, COMPRENDE EL MENSAJE Y VUELVE A BESAR A MISTY EN LA BOCA, ENCONTRÁNDOSE CON LA SORPRESA DE QUE ELLA ABRE LA SUYA PARA RECIBIR EL BESO. ANTE ESTA INESPERADA REACCION DE MISTY, ASH ALEJA SU ROSTRO DE ELLA…

-

-

-¿QUÉ PASA ASH? –PREGUNTA MISTY SORPRENDIDA.

-ES QUE… ABRISTE LA BOCA. –BALBUCEA ASH CONFUNDIDO.

-SE NOTA QUE NO MIRÁS PELÍCULAS ROMÁNTICAS ASH. –CONTESTA MISTY. –ESA ES LA FORMA CORRECTA EN QUE SE DA UN BESO…

-¿CON LA BOCA ABIERTA? –EXCLAMA ASH ESTUPEFACTO.

-SI ASH, CON LA BOCA ABIERTA. AHORA… ¿QUERÉS DARME UN BESO O NO?

-BUENO…

-

-

AHORA ASH TAMBIÉN ABRE SU BOCA, PERO LA ABRE COMO SI ESTUVIERA A PUNTO DE COMERSE UN GRAN BANQUETE, LO QUE LE DA MOTIVO A MISTY PARA VOLVER A CORREGIRLO…

-

-

-ASÍ NO ASH… APENAS… UN POCO.

-HABLÁS COMO SI FUERAS UNA EXPERTA… -PROTESTA ASH. -¿ACASO YA BESASTE A ALGUIEN O HICISTE ESTO ANTES? –EXPRESA EL MUCHACHO RECELOSO.

-¡CLARO QUE NO TONTITO! –RESPONDE LA PELIRROJA. -LO SÉ PORQUE ESPIABA A MIS HERMANAS CUANDO VENÍAN A MI CASA CON SUS NOVIOS… ELLAS HACÍAN ESTO TODO EL TIEMPO… Y OTRAS COSAS MÁS…

-¿QUÉ OTRAS COSAS? –PREGUNTA ASH CON CURIOSIDAD.

-BUENO… COSAS… -DICE MISTY SONROJADA.

-SI, PERO QUE COSAS.

-ESTE… SI QUERÉS… TE PUEDO DECIR QUE COSAS HACÍAN… O PODEMOS HACERLAS… -CONTESTA MISTY COMPLETAMENTE ENROJECIDA.

-HAGÁMOSLAS… -RESPONDE ASH RUBORIZADO Y CON UN HILO DE VOZ.

-

-

ANTE LA APROBACION DE ASH, MISTY SE ACERCA A ÉL Y LO BESA SUAVEMENTE EN LA BOCA. ASH NO LO DUDA Y ABRE LA SUYA PARA ACEPTAR EL BESO DE MISTY, ELLA JUNTA SUS LABIOS CON LOS DE ASH Y COMIENZA A JUGUETEAR CON SU LENGUA EN EL INTERIOR DE LA BOCA DE ASH… ESTE LE RESPONDE ENTRELAZANDO LA SUYA CON LA DE MISTY, MUCHO NO ENTIENDE SU JUEGO, PERO COMO LO DISFRUTA SE DEJA HACER… SUS MANOS PARECIERAN MOVERSE EN CONTRA DE SU VOLUNTAD Y COMIENZAN A ACARICIAR A MISTY DELICADAMENTE EN TODO SU BELLO CONTORNO, ELLA ACUSA RECIBO Y MASAJEA EL CUERPO DE ASH PROVOCANDO LA EXCITACION DEL MUCHACHO, QUIEN YA PARECE ENTENDER LOS MOVIMIENTOS DE MISTY, LA CUAL SE ENCUENTRA PRÁCTICAMENTE ACOSTADA ENCIMA DEL JOVEN… ASH CONTINÚA PRODIGÁNDOLE LOS MASAJES A MISTY MIENTRAS QUE ELLA COMIENZA A AFLOJARSE LA ROPA. ANTE ESTO, ASH COMIENZA A AFLOJAR LA SUYA TAMBIÉN MIENTRAS QUE BESA A MISTY APASIONADAMENTE. LOS BRAZOS DE LOS JOVENES SE ENTRELAZAN ENTRE SI MOSTRANDO TODO EL CARIÑO QUE SE TIENEN…

-

-

-MISTY… ¿ESTÁS SEGURA DE QUE LO QUE HACEMOS ESTÁ BIEN? –PLANTEA ASH.

-CLARO QUE SI ASH… NO HAY NADA DE MALO EN LO QUE HACEMOS. –APRUEBA MISTY.

-¿Y QUE PASARÁ SI SE ENTERA BROCK DE LO QUE HICIMOS?

-YO NO LE DIRÉ NADA, NO SÉ VOS… -COMENTA MISTY.

-¡YO NO DIRÉ NADA A NADIE! –DICE ASH DISGUSTADO.

-ENTONCES CONTINUEMOS Y NO PENSEMOS EN NADA MÁS. –ORDENA MISTY.

-

-

MISTY ABRAZA FUERTEMENTE A ASH CONTRA SUS PECHOS, ESTE SE SOBRESALTA ANTE LA ACCION DE MISTY PERO REACCIONA SUMERGIENDO SU CARA ENTRE ELLOS. ANTE ESTO MISTY APRETA LA CABEZA DEL JOVEN CONTRA SU PECHO MIENTRAS QUE ÉL RODEA CON SUS BRAZOS A LA MUCHACHA ACARICIANDO SUS GENEROSOS GLÚTEOS… COSA QUE PROVOCA LA EXCITACION DE MISTY QUIEN YA NO PUEDE MÁS Y DESPEGA EL ROSTRO DE ASH PARA ASÍ PONERSE DE RODILLAS Y PODER QUITARSE LA REMERA Y SU CORPIÑO. CON SUS SENOS LIBRES, MISTY COMIENZA A QUITARLE LA REMERA NEGRA A ASH PARA ASÍ QUEDAR AMBOS DE RODILLAS Y CON EL PECHO DESNUDO… ASH, SORPRENDIDO ANTE LA VISTA DE MISTY, SE ACERCA Y LA ABRAZA DÁNDOLE UN GRAN BESO MIENTRAS APOYA LOS SENOS DE LA JOVEN CONTRA SU PECHO, ELLA CIERRA SUS OJOS Y CORRESPONDE DULCEMENTE AL BESO DEL VARON MIENTRAS ACARICIA SUS NALGAS AL MISMO TIEMPO EN QUE ÉL COMIENZA A ACARICIARLA EN LA MISMA ZONA AFLOJANDO SU SHORT DEJÁNDOLO CAER AL INSTANTE… ASH DE INMEDIATO SE QUITA LOS PANTALONES DEJANDO AL DESCUBIERTO TODA SU MASCULINIDAD. MISTY OBSERVA MARAVILLADA LAS VIRTUDES DE ASH Y DECIDE ENTRAR EN ACCION TOMANDO EL MIEMBRO DE ESTE AL MISMO TIEMPO EN QUE SE AGACHA PARA INTRODUCIRLO EN SU BOCA. SORPRENDIDO, ASH COMIENZA A GEMIR GRACIAS A LOS PLACERES BUCALES DE MISTY, QUIEN COMIENZA A EMPUJAR A ASH HACIA EL SUELO PARA OBLIGARLO A ACOSTARSE. UNA VEZ QUE ESTE SE ENCUENTRA REPOSANDO SOBRE EL SUELO, ELLA SE ACOMODA ENCIMA DE ÉL DE TAL FORMA QUE PUEDE PRACTICARLE UN 69…

-

-

-¿QUÉ HACES MISTY? –PREGUNTA ASH EN LA POSICION EN QUE SE ENCUENTRAN.

-ES UNA POSE SEXUAL, SE LLAMA "69" –RESPONDE LA PELIRROJA.

-¿Y COMO SABÉS ESO?

-MIS HERMANAS SE LA HACÍAN TODO EL TIEMPO A SUS NOVIOS.

-¿Y QUE SE SUPONE QUE TENGO QUE HACER? –PLANTEA ASH.

-LO MISMO QUE TE HICE RECIÉN Y QUE HARÉ CON VOS AHORA…

-¿LAMERTE? –PREGUNTA ASH LIGERAMENTE ASQUEADO.

-SI, ¿CUÁL ES EL PROBLEMA?

-ES QUE…

-NOS ACABAMOS DE BAÑAR, NO HAY PROBLEMAS, ADEMÁS YO TE LO HICE A VOS RECIÉN. ¿NO TE PARECE JUSTO?

-TENÉS RAZON. –ACEPTA ASH CONVENCIDO.

-

-

MISTY SE ACUESTA ENCIMA DEL ESTOMAGO DE ASH MIENTRAS QUE ESTE TRATA DE ACOMODAR SU CABEZA ENTRE LAS PIERNAS DE MISTY. UNA VEZ UBICADOS MISTY COMIENZA A BESAR EL MIEMBRO DE ASH SUAVE Y DELICADAMENTE, ASH CONTEMPLA ANTE SUS OJOS A LA FEMINIDAD DE MISTY Y NO SABE COMO REACCIONAR… HASTA QUE UN IMPULSO LO LLEVA A REPETIR LO MISMO QUE HACE MISTY… DE A POCO ASH SE ANIMA Y COMIENZA A BESAR LOS LABIOS ÍNTIMOS DE MISTY, A LO QUE ELLA RESPONDE CON UN GEMIDO… MISTY INTRODUCE EL PENE DE ASH EN SU BOCA Y COMIENZA A SUCCIONARLO PARA BRINDARLE PLACER AL CHICO QUE LE GUSTA. ASH LAME INCESANTEMENTE LOS LABIOS MAYORES DE MISTY HASTA QUE DE REPENTE DESCUBRE QUE EN MEDIO DE ELLOS EXISTEN OTROS LABIOS DE MENOR TAMAÑO QUE LOS PRINCIPALES, MIENTRAS QUE DEJA QUE MISTY SE DELEITE CON SU PENE Y TESTÍCULOS, ASH COMIENZA A LAMER Y BESAR LOS NUEVOS ELEMENTOS DESCUBIERTOS… HASTA QUE ENCUENTRA UN PEQUEÑO PROMONTORIO… EL CUAL LE LLAMA LA ATENCION, PERO PARA NO PARECER AUN MÁS IGNORANTE EN EL TERRENO DEL AMOR Y DEL SEXO, ASH DECIDE CONTINUAR CON SUS EXPLORACIONES BRINDÁNDOLE PLACER A LA PORTADORA CON SU LENGUA Y SUS DEDOS…

MISTY NO PUEDE CREERLO, ASH QUE PARECÍA TAN INEXPERTO FUE DESCUBRIENDO TODOS SUS PUNTOS DE PLACER, ELLA SE ENCUENTRA ENTREGADA A DISPENSAR REGODEO A SU PRIMERA PAREJA SEXUAL PARA COMPENSARLO POR LO BIEN QUE FUE DESCUBRIENDO TODO… MISTY DISFRUTA Y RECIBE PLACER RECIBIÉNDOLO Y DÁNDOLO MIENTRAS QUE ASH PARECE HABER COMPRENDIDO SU FUNCION…

LUEGO DE ALGUNOS MINUTOS, MISTY DECIDE QUE ES TIEMPO DE PASAR A OTRAS POSICIONES, POR LO QUE SE INCORPORA Y SE ACUESTA NUEVAMENTE SOBRE ASH PERO ESTA VEZ DE CARA HACIA ÉL… ACERCA SUS SENOS AL ROSTRO DEL MUCHACHO Y COMIENZA A ACARICIAR CON SUS PEZONES LA FAZ DEL JOVEN… ASH COMPRENDE ESTA VEZ EL MENSAJE Y COMIENZA A LAMERLOS DULCEMENTE CON LA PUNTA DE SU LENGUA… MISTY SIENTE UN ABRASANTE FUEGO EN SU INTERIOR, LAS CARICIAS DEL JOVEN JUNTO A SUS MOVIMIENTOS Y LAMIDAS LOGRARON ENCENDER SU PASION MANIFESTANDO NUEVAS SENSACIONES QUE NO HABÍA LOGRADO SOLA…

ASH ABRAZA FUERTEMENTE A MISTY. LOS HERMOSOS MOMENTOS QUE SE ENCUENTRAN VIVIENDO DESPERTARON EL ARDOR OCULTA EN EL JOVEN Y PARA DEMOSTRARLO BESA APASIONADAMENTE A LA PRECIOSA PELIRROJA, ELLA SE ENTREGA POR COMPLETO A SU ARDIENTE AMANTE CAYENDO AL SUELO ENTREGADA POR COMPLETO A LA FOGOSIDAD Y AL FRENESÍ DE SU AMOROSO AMIGO. ASH NO LO DUDA, SIENTE SU PENE COMPLETAMENTE ENDURECIDO, AUNQUE MUCHAS VECES ENCONTRO EL PLACER A SOLAS SABE MUY BIEN CUAL ES SU FUNCION, POR LO QUE RECUESTA A MISTY SOBRE LA HIERBA ECHÁNDOSE ENCIMA DE ELLA PRODIGÁNDOLE INFINIDAD DE BESOS EN SU TERSA Y PRÍSTINA PIEL… MISTY YA SE ENCUENTRA AL BORDE DEL ÉXTASIS TOTAL POR LO QUE INSTINTIVAMENTE ABRE SUS PIERNAS PARA RECIBIR EL PENE DE SU JOVEN CABALLERO, QUIEN AGUARDA EL MOMENTO DE LA PENETRACION CON INUSITADA ALEGRÍA…

UNOS PASOS, VACILACIONES, ROCES CON EL MIEMBRO SOBRE LA VULVA DE MISTY Y UN LIGERO EMPUJON Y AMAGUE PRECEDEN A LA INTRODUCCION CARNAL DEL MUCHACHO… MISTY NO PUEDE MÁS DE PLACER… ANSÍA LA ENTRADA DEL PENE DE ASH DENTRO SUYO PARA PODER SENTIRSE UNA MUJER PLENA…

FINALMENTE, MISTY SIENTE UN LIGERO DESGARRO EN SU ENTREPIERNA… COMPRENDE QUE ACABA DE ENTREGAR SU MÁS BELLO TESORO A QUIEN TANTO DESEO Y ADMIRO DURANTE TODO SU VIAJE… UNA EMBESTIDA MÁS DE ASH Y LOGRA SENTIR A FONDO LA MASCULINIDAD DE SU AMANTE DENTRO DE SI…

ASH SE SIENTE FANTÁSTICAMENTE PLENO… JAMÁS IMAGINO QUE TAN MARAVILLOSO ES EL PLACER SEXUAL… Y MUCHO MENOS IMAGINO PODER DISFRUTARLO CON TAN MARAVILLOSA Y HERMOSA COMPAÑÍA COMO MISTY… TANTAS VECES SOÑADO Y MAGNIFICADO ESTE MOMENTO, AHORA PARECE ENCONTRARSE NUEVAMENTE EN UNO DE LOS TANTOS SUEÑOS QUE TUVO SOBRE ESE MOMENTO TAN ESPECIAL Y GRATIFICANTE…

MISTY SE ENCUENTRA ENTREGADA AL DESEO Y REGODEO DE ASH, QUIEN LA LLENA DE BESOS EN SU ROSTRO Y BOCA, SUS MANOS RECORREN LA ANATOMÍA DE ASH PARA SENTIRSE AÚN MÁS ESTIMULADA Y MÁS RECONFORTADA ANTE LO QUE ESTÁ SINTIENDO…

DE REPENTE, SIENTE QUE EL INTERIOR DE SU VAGINA SE LLENA DE UN ARDIENTE LÍQUIDO… ASH LLEGO AL ORGASMO MIENTRAS QUE ELLA SIENTE DENTRO DE SI COMO SI ARDIERA EN LLAMAS LAS CUALES LA HACEN SACUDIRSE Y VIBRAR POR LA PASION… MISTY DESPIERTA DEL INTENSO CALOR QUE ACABA DE SENTIR… ASH SE ENCUENTRA ENCIMA DE ELLA, LUEGO DE ACABAR LA ABRAZA Y LA BESA NUEVAMENTE COMO SI AGRADECIERA LOS HERMOSOS MOMENTOS PASADOS JUNTO A ELLA…

-

-

-FUE ALGO… HERMOSO. –COMENTA MISTY.

-TENÉS RAZON. –ACEPTA ASH. –JAMÁS ME IMAGINÉ QUE FUERA ASÍ.

-DEBE SER POR ESO QUE MIS HERMANAS LO HACÍAN TODO EL TIEMPO CON QUIEN FUERA.

-¿VOS HARÍAS ALGO ASÍ? –INTERPELA ASH.

-¡CLARO QUE NO! NO ME COMPARÉS CON ELLAS… ME GUSTO HACERLO CON VOS ASH…

-Y A MÍ ME GUSTO TAMBIÉN MISTY… HABERLO HECHO CON VOS… FUE MI PRIMERA VEZ.

-TAMBIÉN LA MÍA. –ADMITE LA MUCHACHA.

-¿NUNCA LO HABÍAS HECHO?

-NO, ES MÁS, ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE VEO A UN CHICO DESNUDO TAN CERCA DE MÍ… Y QUE ME TOCA COMO LO HICISTE VOS ASH…

-ME PASA IGUAL. -ACEPTA ASH. -NUNCA ANTES HABÍA VISTO A UNA CHICA DESNUDA NI LA HABÍA TOCADO.

-ME HABÍAN DICHO QUE A LOS HOMBRES SE LES PONE DURO CUANDO SE EXCITAN, PERO JAMÁS HABÍA VISTO UNO ASÍ DE DURO NI EXCITADO.

-YO NO SABÍA QUE LAS CHICAS TENÍAN TANTOS PLIEGUES ENTRE LAS PIERNAS…

-SON LOS LABIOS VAGINALES. –CORRIGE MISTY.

-ESTÁ BIEN, PERO TAMPOCO TENÍA IDEA DE QUE TUVIERAS UN BOTONCITO ALLÍ EN MEDIO.

-CREO QUE SE LLAMA CLÍTORIS… AUNQUE NO SE MUY BIEN QUE ES… SOLO SÉ QUE CUANDO ME LO TOCO MUCHO ME DA PLACER Y SE SIENTE LINDO…

-ME PASA ALGO PARECIDO… CUANDO SE ME PONE DURO EL PENE COMIENZO A MOVÉRMELO HASTA QUE ME SALE ALGO BLANCO DE ÉL Y SE ME PASA…

-YA VEO… ASH…

-¿QUÉ MISTY?

-¿EN VERDAD TE GUSTO LO QUE HICIMOS?

-ME GUSTO MUCHO MISTY.

-ENTONCES… QUERRÍAS VOLVER A HACERLO OTRAS VECES.

-¡CLARO! –ACEPTA ASH ENCANTADO. –PERO… EL PROBLEMA SERÁ CUANDO BROCK ESTÉ ACÁ CON NOSOTROS.

-CIERTO… PERO YA ENCONTRAREMOS COMO PODER HACERLO.

-QUE DULCE QUE SOS ASH. –DICE MISTY MIENTRAS LO ABRAZA.

-GRACIAS MISTY. –ACEPTA ESTE MIENTRAS LA CUBRE CON SU CUERPO.

-

-

LUEGO DE ESTO, ASH Y MISTY SE RECUESTAN SOBRE SUS ROPAS ACARICIÁNDOSE, TOCÁNDOSE, BESÁNDOSE Y DESCUBRIENDO UNO AL OTRO LAS DIFERENCIAS ANATOMICAS DE SUS CUERPOS, ADEMÁS DE HACER EL AMOR OTRAS CUATRO VECES…

FINALMENTE, LA NOCHE VA CAYENDO EN EL LUGAR, POR LO QUE DEBEN VOLVER A CUBRIR SUS CUERPOS CON SUS PRENDAS, PERO NO POR ESO DEJAN DE ABRAZARSE Y ACARICIARSE.

MOMENTOS DESPUÉS, BROCK REGRESA AL CAMPAMENTO Y ENCUENTRA A AMBOS MUY JUNTOS Y CON UNA PLENA SONRISA EN SUS ROSTROS, ANTE ESTO, BROCK DECIDE INDAGAR SOBRE EL PORQUÉ DE SU FELICIDAD…

-

-

-¡HOLA CHICOS! -¿QUÉ ESTUVIERON HACIENDO MIENTRAS NO ESTUVE?

-

-

LOS AMANTES INTERCAMBIAN UNA MIRADA COMPLICE, UN GUIÑO Y ALGUNA QUE OTRA SONRISA COMPINCHE, Y SIN DUDARLO, RESPONDEN AL UNÍSONO…

-

-

-¡NADA MALO BROCK! –NADA MÁS DESCUBRIMOS NUEVAS SENSACIONES.

-

-

**FIN.**

-

-

¡HOLAS! ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO MI PRIMER HENTAI DE ASH Y MISTY… LO HICE DE ESTA MANERA SUPONIENDO QUE SI ENTRE ESTOS DOS OCURRE ALGO DE SEGURO SERÁ MÁS O MENOS ASÍ… :P EN FIN, ESPEREMOS QUE PRONTO PODAMOS VERLO EN LA TELE… ;)

¡GRACIAS A TODOS POR LOS REVIEWS EN "LOS ÁNGELES DE ASH"! YA TENGO PLANEADA UNA SEGUNDA PARTE Y UN ONE SHOT… ¿CUÁNDO SALDRÁN? ¡¡¡NI IDEA!!! :S DE TODAS MANERAS ALGO PUBLICARÉ LA SEMANA QUE VIENE, LO QUE NO SÉ ES QUE PUBLICAR… NO TENGO NADA HECHO :S AUNKE LA SEMANA PASADA TAMPOCO LO TENÍA :P

VEAMOS LOS REVIEWS: ANA. ¡GRACIAS POR EL FIC Y EL REVIEW! CON RESPECTO AL MISMO TE CUENTO, ES UN ROMANCE ALGO RARO ESTE :P Y LO DE MELODY Y DÚPLICA TE COMENTO QUE DÚPLICA SUFRE POR EL AMOR DE MELODY Y ESTA LA USA A SU ANTOJO, POR LO QUE ME PARECIO ALGO INTERESANTE DE INCLUIR… HARÉ UN FIC AL RESPECTO PERO NO LO INCLUIRÉ EN LA SAGA DE "LOS ÁNGELES…" ¡¡¡Y MAY SEGUIRÁ MURIENDO!!! ESO NO LO DUDÉS ;) CON RESPECTO A QUE NO MURIO EN ESTE FIC… PODRÍA DECIRSE QUE… ¡¡¡SE MURIO DE RABIA AL VER A MISTY HACIÉNDOLO CON ASH!!! :D. ONDINE: ¡NO TE PREOCUPÉS! TERMINALO CUANDO PODÁS :D ENTRO POCO AL MSN Y EN HORARIOS LIMITADOS, OJALÁ NOS ENCONTREMOS :D GIGI: ESPERO TE HAYA GUSTADO EL FIC. FINALMENTE TE DI EL GUSTO :D ¡¡¡Y GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW POR ADELANTADO!!! SÉ QUE ME VAS A DEJAR UNO :P

¡BIEN! OJALÁ QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL FIC. ¡NOS VEMOS PRONTO, SUERTE!

-

-

JULIAN MANES.

-

-

NUEVAS SENSACIONES. NOVIEMBRE 2004. TODOS LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE NINTENDO INC.


End file.
